


The Rise

by Karlethandra_Merthensa



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awesome Pepper Potts, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Good Tony Stark, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Shuri, I forgot how to tag tbh, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Shuri needs a hug, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, but it's not graphic, there's also a dream of it, this is really cute tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlethandra_Merthensa/pseuds/Karlethandra_Merthensa
Summary: Shuri let out a scream as she sat upright, panting.  Her arms crossed over her chest, her knees drawing to her arms as she made herself as small as possible."Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream" She chanted to herself, fighting to calm her racing heart.___________________________________________________Read the notes please!!!





	The Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colorworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorworld/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564694) by [colorworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorworld/pseuds/colorworld). 



> This is a continuation of the story "The Fall" by colorworld. It is a B E A U T I F U L fanfic, and I highly recommend reading it first. Just a warning however, it does deal the heavy topic of rape/molestation/sexual assault, so if you are sensitive to such, I would advise you to treat it with caution but it is still an increadibly good story, 11/10 am gonna read again.

                Shuri tossed and turned, whimpers escaping her mouth as the images of the men assaulted her dreams.  Unwelcome hands, grins that made her skin crawl, too many voices, too many feelings.

                _A hand slowly slid up her calf, over her knee, twisting to her inner thigh—_

_A hand tracing her jawline, dipping under her chin and trailing down to over her collarbone—_

_Two hands, holding her wrists—_

_Laughing close to her ear—_

_The smell of cheap bubblegum—_

_A wet breath on her ear—_

Shuri let out a scream as she sat upright, panting.  Her arms crossed over her chest, her knees drawing to her arms as she made herself as small as possible.  A sob wrecking through her body as she placed her forehead to her knees.

                “Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream.” She chanted to herself under her breath, fighting to calm her racing heart.

                “ _Shuri?_ ” A voice asked.  Shuri’s head snapped up, her braids falling from her face as she spotted Peter standing in her open doorway, “I-I heard you scream…  I just—I needed to make sure you weren’t—” He paused, biting his lip.  Shuri stared at him for a long moment before she took her left arm from her chest and pat the spot of her bed in front of her.  Almost instantly Peter was there, his sleep shirt far too big for him, and the collar was soaked with his own sweat.

                “Why…  Are you soaking wet?” Shuri asked, trying to avoid talking of what just happened.

                “I—Uh…  nightmare.” Peter finally said, casting his eyes downward for a moment, “It’s still hard, sometimes.  With what happened with Adrian Toomes, and the whole Thanos situation…” Peter took in a shaking breath, “I doubt I’ll ever get rid of them.  But Sam’s helping.  He got in touch with one of his buddies who is really helping.”

                Shuri tilted her head to the side, reaching up to wipe away the tears on her cheeks, “Was that your way of trying to be subtle?” She asked gently.

                “That was my way of saying no one has to suffer.” Peter replied, “Not even me, and least of all you.”

                Shuri frowned, “Peter, we’ve talked about this—”

                “Ah-ah!” Peter exclaimed, interrupting her, “Nope, we’re not talking about that, we’re talking about you.  I just admitted I’m getting help, so it’s your turn to talk.”

                Shuri pursed her lips, “Brother, I am not sure what you’re talking about.” She replied stubbornly.

                “Shuri, we both know what I’m talking about.” Peter replied softly, “I know it was a nightmare, I know it was about those men.  You don’t have to suffer in silence.  They got convicted, the videos were more than enough evidence to do so.  You can get someone else to help you heal.  It doesn’t have to be alone.”

                “I don’t want to even think about what happened, Peter.” Shuri replied softly, looking away and out the window.  She stood up silently, her fixing her tank top as her pajama bottoms trailed the floor, flowing over her feet.  Peter followed her as she headed onto her balcony, looking out over the large city and lake.  It was truly a beautiful, peaceful sight.  Shuri sighed, placing her hands on the railing and gripping it tightly, “I just…  I don’t want to relive the moments.  I don’t want to think about what happened.  There is a small voice in my head telling me I should have fought harder.  I should have been stronger.  I should have been _better_.” Shuri growled, the anger directed at herself, “And I know it’s _stupid_ , but I don’t know how to make it _shut up_.”

                Peter moved to her side, making sure to broadcast his movement before he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, “Shuri, I’m sorry for pushing you.” He said softly, “I just… I hate seeing you hurting.”

                “I hate hurting.” She joked.

                Peter nodded, “Tis sucky.” He agreed, “Might as well just die.  It’s easier.”

                “I think there’s bleach under the sink.” Shuri added.

                “What about the rope in supply closet?” Peter grinned.  Shuri grinned back, and the two dissolved into giggles.

                “Hey, Shuri?” Peter asked.

                “Yes, my darling brother?”

                “The floor is lava.” Peter grinned, sticking to the wall.

                “Brat!” Shuri exclaimed, sprinting inside and climbing on the nearest thing: Her desk.  She huffed, flipping her braids over her head, “Peter!  Wall is crumbling to the fire!”

                “Shit!” Peter exclaimed, and quickly crawled inside before dropping onto a chair, “Alright, your desk is burning!”

                “Not today!” Shuri yelled, leaping from her desk to her dresser.  She sat on top and grinned, “Peter!  Baast has sacrificed that chair!”

                “Rude!” Peter complained.  He looked around quickly, before pausing.  There was nothing he could reach easily.  With a sigh, he made a T-pose and let him fall backwards onto her floor, “TAKE ME!” he yelled.  Shuri cracked up before slipping off her dresser, moving over to Peter.  The boy grinned up at her before getting to his feet.  He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a deep yawn.

                Shuri raised a brow, “Tired already?”

                Peter grumbled, “Bite me, sis.  I’ve barely slept a few hours this week…”

                Shuri winced, “Alright…  Come on, let’s go back to bed—Ah-ah-ah!  You’re staying in here, mister.” Shuri grabbed Peter’s collar and calmly dragged him over to her over-sized bed.  Peter shrugged and plopped down, crawling onto the opposite side as Shuri slipped under the covers once more, wiping away at the dried sweat from her nightmare earlier, “Eugh.” She muttered, grossed out.

                “It’s just sweat, not the plague.” Peter chuckled.  He yawned again, his eyes fluttered closed.  Once his yawn finished he kept his eyes closed, letting his hand drop to the pillow his head laid on, “Holy crap your bed is comfy.”

                “You have the exact same bed.” Shuri chuckled, her own eyes slipping closed.

                “Nah.  Yours is… totally more comfortable…” Peter yawned again.  Shuri yawned as well.

                A few moments passed and all that filled the room were soft snores.  About two hours later Peter would wake up to Shuri clutching his shirt in a death grip, and when she woke up they decided to get up and get some water.  After water, they laid down once more.  An hour later Shuri woke up to Peter in the corner, trying to cover the sounds of his own sobs with his hand.  They stayed up for another hour, sitting on the balcony as they made vine references back and forth, eating away at one of Shuri’s secrete stashes of candy.  After said bag was gone, they laid down again, closing their eyes and falling asleep moments later once more.

                Nightmares are easier when someone else is there, after all.

 

                -----

 

                Tony sat at the table, his head in his arms as he fought falling asleep again.  He’d had a full night of sleep, surprisingly, but the exhaustion that had laced his body from the last few days left him still wanting to remain in bed.

                “You should have remained asleep, my friend.” T’challa said, patting Tony’s back as he passed by.

                “I needed to get up.” Tony replied, lifting his head to look at the young King, “I have to fix my sleep schedule after everything that happened.”

                “It has been almost a full week, Tony.” T’challa said gently, “Perhaps a day sleeping in would do you some good.  The kids certainly have taken advantage of that.”

                Tony raised a brow, “They’re kids, they get to.  I’m a father who has to make be a good role model” Tony argued.

                T’challa laughed as Pepper stepped into the room, “I think your wife does that fine, Stark.  Mrs. Stark, would you please inform your husband he is to go back to bed?”

                “Tony, go back to bed.” Pepper said simply.

                “Rude,” Tony exclaimed, “teaming up against me.”

                “For your own good.” Pepper replied, patting Tony’s back before pecking his lips with a kiss. Tony hummed gently and slightly chased her lips for a slightly longer one.

                “EW!  PDA you two.  Get a room!” Shuri’s voice laughed.  Pepper and Tony looked over to see Shuri and Peter walking into the room.  Shuri’s hair was done in Dutch braids, something only Peter could figure out how to do with her braids already there.  Peter’s hair was curly, and insanely so, meaning Shuri hadn’t let him do anything to it this morning.

                “Good morning, you two.” T’challa greeted, “Have a good night?” He inquired, raising a brow at their good moods.

                “One of the best.” Shuri nodded, sitting down across from Tony.  Peter sat next to her, putting his chin in his palm, elbow on the table as Shuri kept talking, “Peter and I played The Floor Is Lava at like, one am.  He lost.  Ended up falling into the lava and yelling—”

                “TAKE ME!” Peter yelled, repeating what he had done the night before as he stood up, made the T-pose and fell backwards.  He was up a second later, and back into his chair as the Dora that stood guard at the doors all chuckled.

                “Sounds fun.” Pepper nodded.  She and Tony shared a look.  They’d spent the night in the other’s room.  Good.

                “Anyways.  Shuri, I wanted to talk to you about heading into the market with me later.  I think some fresh air would do you some good.” T’challa said casually, but his eyes were on his sisters, waiting for her response.

                Shuri stiffened slightly, her eyes darting from T’challa to Tony to Pepper and back again.  Her mouth fell open and she seemed to be at a loss for words.  Peter reached out and took her hand, which was gripping the edge of the table.  Her eyes snapped to Peter, brown meeting brown.  Slowly, the tension in Shuri’s body melted, though some still remained as she nodded, “The market…  D-Do you think... we could go to the arcade while down there?”

                T’challa smiled widely, “We can do whatever you want, Shuri.” He replied. 

                “Can we all go?  As like, a family outing?” Shuri pushed.

                T’challa laughed, “Of course we can.” He looked to Tony and grinned slightly, “Do I need to call you baba as well?”

                Tony held up his hands, “That is completely up to you, I’m not gonna say _anything_.”

                Shuri laughed, “Peter, baba does adopt everyone around him, doesn’t he?”

                “Mostly just science kids.” Peter replied, nodding, “But definitely.  He’s good with kids.  It’ll be even funner when he and mom have their own kids and stop adopting.”

                Pepper coughed as Tony choked on his water, “Nope!  Stop right there!” Tony exclaimed through his coughs.

                “Baba!” Shuri exclaimed, “You got water everywhere!”

                “His fault!” Tony exclaimed back, defending himself.

                Peter, T’challa and Pepper all shared a look, smiling widely. 

                Family.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, this is my first time ever writing a continuation of another story. I had planned on it multiple times but I never did, but BOOM! Guess I needed a cute family to make myself do it haha. That, and I just really really like writing angst shit. Normally my angst doesn't have a happy ended but it feels kinda nice to have one! I really hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
